


Bed Mate

by kiefercarlos



Series: Many a Wizard One-Shot [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOTHarry wakes up after a fairly rough night to find Draco Malfoy in bed with him. How the hell did that happen?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Many a Wizard One-Shot [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/833697
Kudos: 58





	Bed Mate

Harry wakes up slowly, head-heavy and sighs. He needed to stop going out and drinking until the early hours. He had no recollection of what happened or how he got home, but he didn't feel in pain, so maybe he didn't get into any fights this time around.

He freezes when he hears a tired yawn behind him and he slowly turns around and finds a familiar head of blonde hair lying in bed next to him. He stares for a few seconds, take some slow calming breaths. This could be a life ruined. "Stop being dramatic Potter, I'm trying to sleep." Came Malfoy's dulcet tones. Harry watched the shape move about before it seemed that he had gone back to sleep. Harry really couldn't remember what happened last night. He has no idea what happened to have Malfoy sleeping in his bed.

He watched the blonde sleep for a few minutes before he carefully rolled out of bed and locked himself in the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection in studious concern. There were some very obvious love bites dotting down his neck and onto his shoulder. He had to turn to get a good look but there was definitely bruises on his waist and he didn't even want to think about how he got them.

He threw some water on his face and then brushed his teeth. He took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom and stared at the sight of Draco Malfoy spread out in his bed. This was going to be one story he couldn't wait to hear.

Harry headed quietly out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He can see into the living room from there and it shows clear signs of having been a lot of drinking going on. He puts some coffee on and then steps into the doorway and sighs at the site. He'd clearly been drinking and with company, so the only question was how that equated with him and Malfoy drinking together and sleeping together and somehow becoming non-enemies in the process.

He hears movement behind him and turns to see Malfoy, no Draco, standing there in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. Well, that sight might have had something to do with it. He looked him up and down and then Draco leant against the counter, coffee cup in hand. Harry stepped towards him and Draco caught him by the t-shirt and pulled him closer, crashing their lips together, Harry instantly melted and his memories from the night before came tumbling down into his memory.

He'd found Draco in a bar, he had been disowned by his family and was now suffering heavily. Harry had taken pity on him. Between the bar and getting back to his flat, by foot, the two of them had somehow made up over their differences, he wasn't sure how, he didn't remember that bit, but he does remember the two of them only getting through about 5 drinks before they were getting hot and heavy in the living room.

"That help," Draco says with a grin when he pulls back. Harry just nods aghast. He's never kissed like that before. "I'm going to shower," Draco says downing the rest of his coffee and walking back towards the bathroom. He pauses in the hallway. "Harry." He says, and Harry's head shoots up to look at him. "Shower." He says gently, and Harry practically runs after him. He does start to remember that he invited Draco to live with him and he's not going to rescind on his offer, not when Draco continues to kiss him like that.

He should probably think sensibly about this situation but right now, he was naked in the shower with Draco and his brain only had one thing to think about and it wasn't what this situation would look like politically. He'll figure it out. Maybe after breakfast or lunch. He'll think about everything after lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.  
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
